


Like a Moth to a Flame

by NepturnalHarianne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Sheriarty read of Season 2, Canon Compliant, Introspection heavy, Italiano | Italian, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, M/M, Major Character Death is Moriarty, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock's Mind Palace, can do things you wouldn't expect, it doesn't end well
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, James Moriarty e l'ossessione che ha dato forma alle loro vite.[In risposta al prompt:Sheriarty, seconda serie. Sherlock analizza la sua ossessione per Moriarty con logica e arriva sempre alla stessa conclusione: è attratto dal suo nemico.]





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakura Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sakura+Hikari).



> FANFICTION SCRITTA SU PROMPT DI **Sakura Hikari** IN OCCASIONE DELLA SUMMER CHALLENGE ORGANIZZATA DAL GRUPPO "ASPETTANDO SHERLOCK 5 - SPOILERS!"  
>  https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/ 
> 
> Il testo al momento non è ancora betato, ma la beta verrà fatta presto!  
> Non sono una shipper Sheriarty normalmente, ma questo prompt mi ha chiamato a sé, spero di avergli fatto giustizia.

-1-

 

«...Lui sì che è il mio tipo.» Sherlock disse, violino sulla sua spalla, nel silenzio improvviso dell’appartamento a Baker Street; la voce di Irene Adler si sovrapponeva alla sua nei suoi ricordi.  
«Uh?» Sherlock vide riflessa nella finestra la testa di John che sporgeva dalla porta della cucina. «Hai detto qualcosa, Sherlock?»  
«Sto pensando, stai zitto.»  
Aspettò immobile che John smettesse di guardarlo con aria preoccupata, come faceva da quando Irene era stata portata via; lo fece giusto per lasciarlo ancora un po’ più perplesso.  
Una volta nuovamente solo, strofinò la colofonia sul crine di cavallo dell’archetto del suo violino e riprese a suonare.

Aprì gli occhi tra i corridoi di vetro, il mobilio in legno di ciliegio e i pavimenti lucidi del suo palazzo mentale, vagamente consapevole che il suo corpo stava ancora suonando da qualche parte.  
Nella sua mente, tuttavia, Sherlock era davanti ad uno specchio: riflessa nello specchio c’era Irene Adler, un velo da lutto che le oscurava la faccia.

«Respiro corto,» iniziò la voce della Donna, suadente, «pulsazioni elevate, arrossamento delle guance e della punta del naso, occhi lucidi, pupille dilatate...» Irene rise e interruppe la litania scuotendo la testa. Il suono veniva sia dallo specchio che dalla sua destra e voltandosi Sherlock si ritrovò faccia a faccia con lei ancora una volta.

«Perché stai ancora pensando a tutto questo, Sherlock?» Gli chiese, quasi con gentilezza. Le sue braccia si alzarono e sfiorarono il velo scuro e Sherlock vide il riflesso nello specchio fare altrettanto.  
Irene si avvicinò al suo orecchio, il suo respiro gli sfiorava la pelle. «Sono cose che hai dedotto da tempo ormai.»

Nello specchio, la Donna si era tolta il velo, rivelando il volto di Sherlock.  
Sherlock strinse i denti e guardò il riflesso, che aveva preso completamente il suo aspetto: il suo completo scuro era illuminato da una luce blu soffusa, si sentiva il rumore di acqua in lontananza.  
«Lui sì che è il mio tipo,» ripeté Sherlock, scandendo le parole con chiarezza e ricordando il momento preciso in cui si era reso conto della debolezza fatale di Irene Adler.  
«Ed anche il tuo, non è vero?» La Donna rise nuovamente, «Oh, non fare l’innocente Sherlock, non è una novità per nessuno dei due, questa tua attrazione per il signor Moriarty… ricordati, so cosa ti piace.»  
Sherlock annuì.

  
Al 221B di Baker Street il violino stridette e il tempo della musica accelerò. Sherlock ignorò le proteste di un infastidito John Watson e, più tardi, il suono dei suoi passi irritati nell’uscire di casa.

 

Sherlock era alla piscina.  
John era davanti a lui, con l’esplosivo addosso, l’espressione molto più calma di quanto non lo fosse stata nella realtà.  
James Moriarty lo guardava, come sempre impossibile da leggere.  
«Anche qui, adesso, proprio non riesci a fare a meno di ammirarlo,» Irene disse, una mano sul suo polso, proprio come Sherlock aveva fatto con lei.

«Sono troppo intelligente e troppo furbo, ti... incuriosisco, ti stuzzico come nient’altro ha mai fatto,» Moriarty disse, osservandolo dalla testa ai piedi, lo sguardo intenso, poi tirò la testa all’indietro verso il soffitto e allargò le braccia, girando su sé stesso con una risata da cui Sherlock non riuscì a distogliere l’attenzione, «sei come una falena per la mia fiamma, Sherlock!»  
L’esclamazione continuò a riecheggiare sulle pareti e sull’acqua della piscina, anche dopo che Moriarty aveva lasciato la stanza con un sornione «Ciao-ciao!»  
  
John si avvicinò a lui, apparentemente ignaro del rumore, le mani in tasca, avvolto nel gilet di semtex come se fosse un articolo di vestiario che indossava tutti i giorni.  
«Sherlock,» al tono del suo coinquilino Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dalla porta attraverso la quale Moriarty era uscito per rivolgerlo verso John. «Mh?»  
John azzardò un mezzo sorriso, chiaramente teso, e con il suo tipico cenno deciso indicò Irene. Si era allontanata e dava loro le spalle ma anche dalla sua silhouette era chiaro che aveva di nuovo il velo da lutto a coprirle il volto.  
«Desiderare qualcosa… o qualcuno…» John iniziò e il suo tono impacciato era così realistico che Sherlock si trovò a fare un breve mezzo sorriso. «Va bene, lo sai no? Va tutto bene. Ma se non lo gestisci come si deve… Sherlock, rischi di finire come lei.»  
Era ovvio come mai fosse lui a dire queste cose, John era molto più adatto di Sherlock a parlare di sentimenti, la sua mente lo sapeva bene.

«Che vuoi dire, John?»  
Il dottore scrollò le spalle, la spalla destra più della sinistra, e prese un lembo del gilet, mostrandogli chiaramente l’esplosivo, sopra il quale era evidente il rosso di un puntatore a laser.

«Le falene quando si avvicinano troppo ad una fiamma bruciano, Sherlock.»

  
Nell’appartamento al 221B di Baker Street, vuoto tranne che per Sherlock, la melodia malinconica di un violino smise di colpo, a metà nota.  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi, non che vedesse davvero davanti a sé.  
«Oh.»

 

-2-

 

Non era la prima volta che Sherlock posava nuovamente gli occhi su Moriarty, le fotografie di lui con i gioielli della corona addosso e successivamente in manette avevano fatto il giro di giornali e siti di news a tempo record e per quanto fossero fonti di notizie inutili e banali, era impossibile scapparne: da quando era stato catturato, Moriarty era ovunque.

  
Sherlock non poteva, quindi, logicamente dire che questa fosse la prima volta che lo rivedeva dopo gli eventi alla piscina, eppure quando entrò nell’aula di tribunale e lo vide in carne ed ossa la differenza fu immediatamente chiara.

Poteva quasi sentire l’adrenalina invadere il suo sistema nervoso, i ricordi di Baskerville sicuramente non aiutavano, per quanto Sherlock li avesse catalogati e cercati di eliminare.  
Non era mai riuscito a cancellare niente che aveva a che fare con Moriarty, così come non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso in quel momento.

  
Era consapevole di come il processo non fosse altro che una montatura, una _piece_ teatrale con uno scopo ben preciso.  
Sherlock sapeva bene che la sua presenza lì era soltanto parte della recita, aveva già detto a John questo e altro durante il viaggio in taxi; ciò che non aveva calcolato era l’adrenalina, il desiderio al solo rivedere James Moriarty in carne ed ossa, nel sapere che quell’uomo brillante, carismatico, pericoloso e assolutamente senza morale o pietà era ossessionato da lui, Sherlock Holmes; e lo era da molto tempo.

 _C’è sempre qualcosa_ , pensò.

Distratto com’era, non riuscì a non cogliere la sfida posta da quegli sguardi quasi complici.  
«Ho sentito che c’era un legame speciale tra di noi,» spiegò, senza volere, davanti a tutta la giuria e Moriarty stesso.  
Era vero.  
Sherlock Holmes aveva paura di James Moriarty, certamente, gli eventi di Baskerville gli impedivano di negarlo, ma la paura di Sherlock non era per via dell’uomo in sé: aveva già avuto a che fare con persone come lui e ne era uscito indenne e trionfante.  
Quello che temeva era cadere nella sua ragnatela e finire consumato.  
  
Quando il giudice gli chiese se poteva “sopravvivere qualche minuto senza mettersi in mostra”, Sherlock non riuscì a resistere.  
Si ritrovò anche a pensare che ne valesse la pena, per lo sguardo di Moriarty fisso su di lui durante tutta la sua (oltraggiosa, apparentemente) diatriba.

Mentre lo portavano in cella, non riuscì a togliersi di mente l’immagine di una falena che bruciava, lanciandosi nel fuoco.  
  
***  
  
Le tazze del suo servito da tè da battaglia erano ancora lì, mezze vuote, quando un’ora dopo John rientrò in casa.  
Sherlock non si era mosso in tutto questo tempo. Si rigirò la mela in mano e rispose un «Ovviamente, John» quando il suo coinquilino gli chiese, freneticamente, se stesse bene.  
La conversazione con Moriarty era stata illuminante, ma l’aveva anche confuso, era un paradosso interessante.

 

Jim Moriarty pensava di dovergli una caduta e che sarebbe iniziata molto presto, così aveva detto. Di una cosa Sherlock era sicuro: la sua caduta era iniziata già da tempo, tutto quello che rimaneva da determinare era su cosa sarebbe atterrato, e se sarebbe riuscito a evitare di essere schiacciato, o addirittura a schiacciare a sua volta il suo... rivale.

 

«Cos’è quest’apparecchiatura?» John chiese.

Perso nei suoi ragionamenti, Sherlock non si rese nemmeno conto quando rispose, «Oh, Moriarty è passato per il tè delle cinque.»

  
Rivale. Sherlock si acciglio e diede un morso deciso alla mela, chiedendosi se la parola “rivale” definisse davvero il rapporto tra lui e James Moriarty.

Si alzò di botto. Meglio lasciare che la sua mente si calmasse prima di tornare sull’argomento.  
E non c’era niente di meglio come distrazione dell’irritare John Watson.

 

«John, c’è davvero bisogno di fare tutto questo baccano? Era solo tè!»  
«Solo tè, lui dice!»

 

 

-3-

 

Sherlock scese dall’auto e osservò l’aeroporto privato. Per quanto tutto fosse stato preparato in fretta, i dipendenti e le guardie non apparivano preoccupati ad uno sguardo superficiale.  
  
Si voltò verso l’auto da cui era uscito, la tipica berlina nera usata da Mycroft e da tutti i suoi pari di stato sociale.  
Una volta tanto suo fratello era alla guida, costretto ad agire di persona dalla loro situazione: era impossibile sapere di chi potersi fidare.

«Non ti vorrà più parlare,» Sherlock gli disse, riprendendo un discorso che fino a quel momento avevano affrontato soltanto silenziosamente.  
«Ovviamente.» Mycroft non nascose la breve smorfia che gli passò sul volto, «John Watson è un individuo estremamente testardo,» disse.  
Sherlock si ritrovò brevemente a sorridere, traendo un certo piacere vendicativo dall’espressione disgustata di suo fratello.  
Mycroft gli passò la valigetta contenente documenti di identità falsi, almeno un’arma e indicazioni su metodi di contatto sicuri. «Me ne occuperò personalmente: non gli accadrà nulla. Spero che questo ti… rassicuri.»  
Sherlock sbuffò rumorosamente, come faceva spesso da bambino, e vide con un certo divertimento di essere riuscito ad irritare suo fratello ancora di più.  
Non rispose, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Si voltò e si avviò verso l’interno dell’aeroporto, dove un piccolo ultraleggero privato lo aspettava sulla pista.  
«Ci vediamo, Myc,» disse, alzando un braccio in saluto ma senza voltarsi.  
Preferiva immaginare l’espressione infastidita di Mycroft al soprannome piuttosto che vedere quella vera sulla faccia di suo fratello.

 

***

 

L’ultraleggero era chiaramente vecchio oltre che rumoroso, ma spifferi e caos non impedirono a Sherlock di pensare.

Chiuse gli occhi e quei brevi minuti sul tetto del St. Bart’s gli tornarono immediatamente in mente, come era successo di continuo dalla sua ‘caduta’.  
  
Era inutile pensare al passato, ma Sherlock si ritrovò per l’ennesima volta a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse reso conto prima di quanto letteralmente Moriarty intendesse farlo cadere.

«Probabilmente non avrei fatto niente di diverso,» si disse, immergendosi nei suoi ricordi  finché non aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò in una replica perfetta del tetto dell’ospedale come lo ricordava da quel giorno, tranne per l’assenza del corpo di Jim Moriarty: l’unica traccia della sua esistenza la pozza di sangue ai suoi piedi.  
Sherlock, sicuro di essere solo nella cabina passeggieri, lasciò per la prima volta che le sensazioni accompagnassero i ricordi.  
  
Parlare con Jim Moriarty era stato elettrizzante, un flirtare con vita e morte che gli aveva fatto perdere la concezione dalle conseguenze potenzialmente catastrofiche del loro gioco, anche quando Moriarty aveva fatto la sua mossa finale e coronato la sua ossessione: intimargli di morire, o di lasciare che i suoi amici lo facessero.  
Si trattava della nota finale dell’ossessione di Moriarty, Sherlock pensò: la sua soluzione al problema finale non era altro che ottenere il completo possesso della mente di Sherlock, che fosse uccidendolo o rendendolo solo.  
Sherlock capiva quel ragionamento meglio di quanto non volesse dare a vedere.

  
«Eppure ho vinto io, James Moriarty,» affermò, la sua voce secca nell’ambiente statico dei suoi ricordi, lo sguardo puntato sulla pozzanghera di sangue fresco sul pavimento.  
Pensò ai suoi piani ed annuì, si trattava di una vittoria: ci avrebbe messo qualche anno per smantellare in sicurezza la tela del ragno, ma ce l’avrebbe fatta e sarebbe tornato indietro, vincitore assoluto del loro gioco.

«Questo è il mio trionfo,» disse.  
Non lo sembrava.

  
Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, pronto ad archiviare per l’ultima volta il ricordo, quando una pressione sulla sua mano lo fermò.  
Sorpreso, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Moriarty, nel suo completo di Westwood e con il solito sorriso tagliente. Gli stringeva la mano nella parodia di un saluto.

 

«Lo è davvero, Sherlock? Una vittoria?» Il criminale gli chiese.  
Per un elettrizzante momento Sherlock si dimenticò di essere all’interno della propria mente, poi Jim gli si avvicinò ancora di più, gli occhi sgranati.  «Tu sei me,» Moriarty disse, le parole un eco di quelle che aveva detto su quello stesso tetto pochi giorni prima.

  
Sherlock fece un passo indietro. «Sei soltanto un ricordo. Una rappresentazione della mia mente,» gli disse.

«Oh, ma certamente!» Moriarty rise ed avanzò, chiudendo di nuovo la distanza tra loro. «Sono morto, non troverai nessuno più morto di me, eppure… sorpresa, sono ancora qui.»

 

L’ambiente intorno a loro cambiò.  
Sherlock si concentrò e costruì una prigione, facendola apparire intorno a Jim.  
Il consulente criminale non sembrava particolarmente preoccupato dalla cosa, si guardò intorno, esaminò la cella e poi scrollò le spalle in una mossa esageratamente parodica.

«Ma quanto sei carino, Sherlock. Credi davvero che questo mi fermerà? Mi rinchiuderai qui dentro e sarà finita qui, JIm Moriarty cancellato per sempre?»  
Jim osservò la sua prigione nuovamente e poi, in un attimo, fu alle sbarre della porta, più vicino a Sherlock di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in vita. «Lo pensi davvero?»  
  
«Questa è la mia mente,» Sherlock iniziò, «e quindi-»  
  
«E quindi puoi fare quello che vuoi di me,» Moriarty lo interruppe, «non sapevo che ti interessassero queste perversioni, Sheeer-lock. Quante occasioni sprecate, non è vero?»

 

Il silenzio regnò tra loro due per lunghi istanti, riempito dal gocciolare dell’umidità nella cella e dall’eco distante dei motori dell’aereo ultraleggero su cui Sherlock si trovava in quel momento.

Fu Jim ad interrompere il momento di tensione silenziosa.

«Se tu ed io fossimo altre persone il tuo ragionamento potrebbe anche avere senso,» disse, con un’aria pensosa estremamente esagerata, il labbro inferiore che sporgeva all’esterno ed un dito posato sul mento. «Ma non è così.»  
Sherlock aprì la bocca per ribattere ma Moriarty lo fermò, agitando il dito tra le sbarre in rimprovero fin troppo giocoso.

«Carl Powers è il nostro inizio, e tutta la lunga sequenza di altri miei reati che ho commesso e tu hai risolto… ci uniscono.» Jim continuò, una volta che si fu assicurato del silenzio di Sherlock, il tono di voce una cantilena divertita. «Io ho creato Sherlock Holmes, così come tu hai creato James Moriarty. A quanto pare hai detto almeno una cosa vera al tuo animaletto su quel tetto.»

  
«Ho inventato io Moriarty,» Sherlock ripeté, ricordandosi l’ammissione di colpevolezza fatta a John con quelle stesse parole.  
Non riusciva a non chiedersi se fosse davvero così, se il suo inconscio avesse saputo da sempre questa verità, o se la sua mente non avesse per caso preso molto male la perdita del suo rivale, della persona più interessante che avesse mai incontrato, e non avesse creato questo scenario retroattivamente.  
  
Jim sorrise, tagliente come una lama.  
«Importa se sia la verità?» Rise, rispondendo ai suoi dubbi silenziosi. «Non lo saprai mai, Sherlock Holmes… ma te lo chiederai sempre, ti perseguiterà: e se fosse vero? Se fossi quello che sono solo per via di James Moriarty?» Il ragno mantenne un’espressione vittoriosa, Sherlock riusciva a vederla anche mentre la porta della cella si allontanava ed il pavimento sprofondava sotto ai piedi del consulente criminale, seppellendolo il più possibile nella profondità della sua mente.

«Non avrai mai il tuo trionfo, Sherlock! Non ti libererai mai di me!» L’esclamazione lo raggiunse, riecheggiante lungo le pareti di quello che ormai era un lungo pozzo buio, «Non puoi liberarti di te stesso!»

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e guardò fuori dal finestrino verso l’Inghilterra che si allontanava, la frase che gli riecheggiava ancora nelle orecchie.  
Pensò alle falene, poi scosse la testa: aveva un’organizzazione da smantellare, non poteva permettersi distrazioni  
Sherlock approfittò del viaggio, lungo e scomodo, per pianificare. Se durante le ore successive tutto quello che riuscì ad udire fu la lunga risata di Jim Moriarty… nessuno l’avrebbe mai saputo.

 


End file.
